Freed!
by Magicalghostgirl
Summary: Sequel to Captured?, you DO NOT have to have read it to read/understand this one! This is a Danny/Dani Father/Daughter, NOT A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP! Dani has been staying in Amity since Captured? when she decides to get some fresh air. She ends up cornered by Skulker and Technus, and Danny comes to the rescue. The press is confused by the resemblance and ends up going to the GIW.
1. Can You Please Answer a Few Questions?

_Hello once again, faithful readers! You wanted: you voted: I wrote! Yes, this is a sequel to Captured? It will be a Danny/Dani Father/Daughter because even though I love them, all of the ones out there are ridiculously clichè or seem to be 'based off' of one another, aka practically the same. No offense! I just... Wanted to shake things up a bit in the Phantom relationship department. So here you go!_  
**_Disclaimer: Let's see, what don't I own here... Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents (both Butch Hartman, but I prefer DP), Ghost Busters, Doctor Who, or anything else that rings a bell. I do own this plot though!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can You Please Answer a Few Questions?**

* * *

_"Timmy was an ave-"_

"No." _Click._

_"Tina was seven years old when we-"_

"No." _Click._

_"Who you gonna call? Gh-"_

"Please no!" _Click._

_"Phantom girl figh-"_

"No." _Click_

_"In reality, they are his odd-"_

"Wait a minute!" The fourteen year-old boy sat up, just realizing what he had flicked past. Once again clicking the little button in his remote, he stared at the small television screen.

_"Her origins are unknown, but she bears remarkable resemblance to our own town hero, Danny Phantom. While researchers are hunting down information on this mysterious ghost girl, our very own Lance Thunder is recording live from what appears to be the beginning of a small battle. Lance, what's going on over there?"_

The view of a blond lady then switched to a man. He was obviously arguing with someone over his headset, an occurance Amity Park residents had long since grown used to. Behind the man was a young girl, looking to be about eleven or twelve, in a black and white Hazmat suit. Two large robotic ghosts were advancing on her.

_"No Darla, I am not going to ask her for a pi- Oh! I'm on! Well Stacy, there isn't much to say here, only see. The two metal ghosts there seem to be cornering the ghost girl, but wait a moment! Mike has audio!"_

By this time, the boy was leaning forward in his seat, a strange mix of emotion on his face; confusion, fear, and possibly a bit of anger. He watched carefully as the girl was backed against a brick wall, a few stray icicles dangling over her head and the two familiar ghosts grinning, lazy, and yet victorious grins.

_"Ghost Girl! I am Technus! Master of all things mechanical and electronic! I and my new ally Skulker-"_

_"I am not your ally! We are simply working together to corner the ghost girl so that I may hang her pelt on my wall!"_

At this time, the girl rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her fear._ "Sounds like an alliance to me. But it doesn't matter! Danny's around here somewhere, and while I wait for him to come, I can definitely fend you two idiots off."_

Skulker laughed, his ectosuit rattling._ "Ha! That whelp cannot help you! He is no where near here! My radar says so. See?" He pointed to a beat up PDA on his wrist._

_"And once we have destroyed you, Danny Phantom will be so caught up in his emotions-" _he said the word as if it were dirty, _"-that he will be easy to take down!"_

As they once again began to prowl forward and the anchor began speaking, the girl's fear finally caught up with her.

_"DANNY!"_

Even before her screech, the boy on the couch had been up and running to the door. "Going to Sam's! Thanks! Bye!" Shoving his raven black hair out of his eyes, he slammed the door, dashing into a nearby alley.

"I'm going ghost!" Came his voice and bright white rings burst into existence around his waist. As they separated, a huge change occurred. The boy's black hair flared, becoming a brilliant white, as his baby blue eyes flashed and became neon green. With his final changes, Daniel Fenton flew into the sky, now the notorious Danny Phantom, Hero of Amity Park, Saviour of the Ghost Zone, and half ghost.

Scanning the skies, he located the ghost fight. It really wasn't too hard, what with the news vans, policemen, and two helicopters hovering above. Sighing, Danny made his way over invisibly, assessing the situation. Two moderately powerful ghosts and all types of media known to man, but no ghost hunters. All in all, could be worse, but he had seen better.

"Alright, which of you two would like to be sucked in first?" Danny asked the malevolent ghosts, rattling a soup thermos in his hand.

A gasp resonated around the block as he reappeared, whispers breaking out everywhere at his arrival.

"I, Technus, shall make a hasty retreat, to replan th-"

"No!" Danny watched in amusement as Skulker grabbed Technus. "Two against one! We will easily beat the ghost child. Unless you don't want that upgrade I showed you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good! Now then, ghost girl fir- Where did she go?"

Danielle smirked confidently from her new position next to Danny. "What was it you were saying about two against one?"

Skulker growled and his suit began to whir, sprouting multiple weapons. "I will have your pelts!" Pressing a button, two metal spheres rolled out, clunking on the ground. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?

He should have known not to speak: as soon as he finished, Technus rose his hands above his head, the spheres following. Suddenly, they shot at the two Phantoms.

Eyes widening, Danny wasted no time in his hasty retreat. "Danielle! Come on!" Pulling her away from the contraptions, he put a shield around the them, containing a large blast within.

Letting the shield fade, Danny turned back to Skulker and Technus.

"What, The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter can't throw a simple ball? Or wait, don't tell me! Ember has another party planned?"

Laughing at the incredulous looks on the ghosts' faces, he tossed his thermos to his younger counterpart, who in turn uncapped it and aimed it at them. With a last, "I told you so," they were sucked into the thermos's depths.

With the threat gone from the now silent block, Danny turned to Danielle.

"Dani..."

"I know what you're going to say but first, smile!"

At that moment, a camera flashed, blinding the halfa. "What..." He muttered. "Danielle!" Danny yelled out, and as soon as he could see, he was flying away from the cameras and after the girl.

"Dani, wait!" Finally catching up to her, Danny glared at the girl. "What were you doing? You aren't supposed to be using your powers! We don't know if they're completely stable!"

"Yeah?" She shot back. "Well, we don't know if yours are either. We were in practically the same situation, why are you still flying around playing hero?"

"Because we weren't in the same positions! You've always been unstable! Yeah, that Ecto-Dejecto worked for a time, but we don't know if it was a permanent thing, not to mention that you died! Technically you shouldn't be alive, the Ecto-Dejecto has to be practically holding you together!"

Danny could immediately tell he had gone to far, by the building tears and fear in Dani's eyes. "Dani-"

"No! You don't really want me alive, let alone here! You're just like Vlad! I feel better now than in my whole existence! Even better than when I was first formed, or when you sprayed me with that stuff the first time! And you know what? I don't care! I was doing fine without you before, so I can do fine on my own now!" She spun around, flying towards Danny's house and the portal.

Gravity, however, had different ideas, as Danielle's ghost form flickered, and she plummeted to the ground."

* * *

_A/N: Hey wait. Didn't Captured?'s first chapter end with someone falling to the ground too? Hmm... Oh well, works for me. _

_Haha! False alarm. I was going to end the chapter here, but I decided I want to start working on longer chapters._

* * *

Danny's eyes widened. He glanced around before heading straight down towards Dani. Pouring on a bit more speed, he reached her, grabbing her before turning both of them invisible.

_Oh, I hope no one saw that, _he thought.

Flying slower now, and in the opposite direction of where Dani had been flying, he took time to take in the sights. The fight had taken place in a relatively deserted block of Amity Park, a favorite haunting grounds of ghosts, besides Casper High. Right now, he was flying over the park, with a layer of sparkling snow over it. As Danny flew, he started going faster, his destination right ahead.

* * *

"Really? One second! Just one second!"

Hearing her daughter rage at the television, Pamela Manson poked her head out of the kitchen. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

Startled, Sam looked away from the ghost fight on the screen. "Um, nothing. I'm going upstairs..."

Running up the steps to her room, Sam collapsed onto her bed, waiting for what she knew was coming. One... Two... Three...

Right on time, two ghosts floated through her ceiling. Danny set Dani on Sam's bed before turning to her.

Sam quickly put her hands in the air. "I know what you're going to say-"

To her surprise Danny grinned in amusement. "Don't you dare tell me to smile."

"Um, I wasn't going to? Aren't you going to flip out about how I let her run away or something?"

"No, it's not your fault you can't fly. And you were right, her energy isn't stable. She went human after the fight, but luckily nobody saw."

"Are you sure?"

Danny's eyes snapped to her, demanding an answer. "Sam, did you see something? Did they catch it on tape?"

"No! Well... I don't really know. They caught your argument, but I didn't stay through it." She looked at him worriedly. "Do you want to check? I can turn on the T.V., if they caught it, it'll be all over."

"Yes please."

Nodding, the goth grabbed a small remote off of her dresser and pressed a small red button. An empty section of her wall shifted and folded in on itself, revealing a decent sized flat screen. Pressing another button, Sam turned it on. There on the screen was the anchor, Stacy.

_"Though our researchers have found nothing about the ghost girl, the resident unit of Guys in White have. Now let's visit them now. Shelley?"_

_"Thank you, Stacy,"_ said a black haired woman, sitting between two men in white suits._ "Hello, Amity Park, this is Shelley Makamoto, here with the government ghost hunting agency, the Guys in White. This is Agent O and Agent K. Agents, you said that you had information pertaining to the ghost girl and our own Danny Phantom that you were willing to share with us. Could you tell us what that news is?"_

_"Normally, we would be unable to, but with help from an anonymous, erm, benefactor, we are able to release this information early."_

_"And what exactly is this information?"_

_"About two weeks ago, we were able to obtain DNA samples from both ghosts-who both seem to go by the same name. It took us some time, but we were able to discover that these two ghosts are indeed related. In fact, your town hero is this mysterious girl's father."_

Three incredulous "What?!"s resonated throughout the room.

* * *

Tucker Foley stared at the screen, mouth gaping. "They... Think... Oh! Wow, too rich, I have to tell Danny!" he exclaimed, punching in a few numbers on his ever-present PDA.

"Come on, pick up, pick- Hi Danny! Did you-"

...

"Why?"

...

"But! Oh, alright!"

Hanging up, he placed the PDA in his pocket and ran to the door. Tucker yelled, "Mom! I'm going to go meet up with Sam and Danny, I'll be back for dinner!" before leaving for Sam's.

* * *

"At least they didn't catch me changing back, but let me get this straight. Those idiots collected DNA samples form us - probably when we were passed out - and have just decided that I must be your daughter? And haven't even spared a thought about me being oh, let's say, a clone?!"

Tucker grinned. "Just proves you aren't Danny's clone though! What if you were created with kind of the same principles as that one Doctor Who episode? Where Danny's DNA samples are pretty much representing both of your parents genetics? I mean, Vlad might have missed something like that!"

"Doctor Who?" Dani asked in confusion.

Sam groaned. "Don't ask, Dani."

Dani shrugged. "Okay then, I won't. Hey Danny, what are we going to do? Are you just going to go out there and tell them I'm not your daughter? Or do I just disappear and let Amity think I was a figment of their imagination or something?"

Danny jolted from his position next to the window, snapping out of his thoughts. "Danielle, what if... We just let them keep thinking that? I mean, they aren't going to accept me simply saying I'm not your dad, especially when DNA tests say otherwise and it makes such good gossip. And you aren't going to be just disappearing again any time soon!"

Dani blinked. "So... You want to be my... Dad?"

"No!" He replied hurriedly. "I mean, it's just more convenient for the world to think that, especially if you're going to be staying in Amity for awhile, and I can bet you won't be letting me do all the ghost hunting, no matter how much I disapprove."

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because you're still unstable! You're fainting episode earlier proved that!"

"Then why would I be ghost hunting?"

"Because I know I can't stop you."

Dani narrowed her eyes. "And you can stop me from going back to the Ghost Zone?"

Danny grinned. "Yeah. I can. There's a DNA lock, a pass code lock, and me to get through if you want to get through the portal, and I know you wouldn't risk Vlad's portal."

"Fine! I guess it's okay. You know, you... pretending to be my Dad..."

"Sounds good. For now!" Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, hehe, Dani? There's a ghost," he stated, a wisp of mist escaping his mouth. "But you can't come this time! You're still out if it from earlier!"

"Fine!" She huffed, crossing her arms and watching him fly out the window. As soon as he was gone, she rounded on Danny's friends. "Bet you two thought that was amusing!"

* * *

"Face my corrugated cardboard- Argh!" The Box Ghost yelled as Danny lazily sucked him into his thermos.

"I guess Dani could have come on this one," he murmured, just before being ambushed by the press.

"Danny Phantom! Is that girl really your daughter?"

"Phantom! How old are you and your daughter!"

"What is her name?"

"Danny Phantom! How do ghosts reproduce?"

"Can you please answer a few questions?"

"Um, hehe," he said, rubbing his neck again. "In order, I won't say no, I'm not completely sure, her name is Danielle Phantom, or Dani with an 'i,' just eeeww, and I just did. And now, I have to go!" He then became invisible, hovering above the mob. "Great," he said to himself. "It starts again."

* * *

_Poor Danny, being mobbed again! How'd I do on length? Since I am doing longer chapters, they will also take longer to update, but it won't be too much of a difference, since my updating was very sporadic in the first place. Review please!_


	2. More Mobs? Great

_Hellooooo out there! Newest chapter! It's about as long as the last, I believe. Sorry for the late update, but you know. Parents. _

_My amazing reviewers: _PhanGirl135, jeanette9a, drax4, princessbinas, and finally, JayceePhantom!_  
My amazing followers: _Beefdagetti, Eyriegirl_, _chris210racer, Mai'shards tyle, Daniellew093, KelciLynn, jeanette9a, drax4, princessbinas, and finally, JayceePhantom!_  
My amazing favoriters: _chris210racer, Daniellew093, meli31295, Eyriegirl_, _PhanGirl135, jeanette9a, princessbinas, and finally, JayceePhantom!

_And of course anyone I missed and you readers!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: More Mobs? Great.**

* * *

The next day, school started up again, not something the trio was looking forward to. Danny flew to Sam's, taking his time.

"Sam?" He asked, knocking on the window. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Hearing her reply, Danny became intangible, sliding into the dark room. "Hey Danny, what's up? Normally you wait at the door."

"I know, but I have to talk to Dani..."

Sam smirked. "Yeah? Taking your role as a dad seriously, huh?"

Danny just glared at her, before flying into the guest room he knew Danielle was staying in. "Dani?" He whispered, not knowing if he was awake.

He quickly found out as a pillow was shot at him. "Go away, I'm sleeping!"

"Fine, fine. But I'm leaving a note on the nightstand; don't forget to read it when you wake up." The only reply a grumble, Danny left the note and flew back into Sam's room. "I'm flying to school, want a lift?"

She grinned as she finished putting on her make up. "'Course. Let me go make an appearance downstairs, I'll meet you outside."

Nodding happily, Danny flew back out the window and sat invisibly on the frosty lawn, noting how even in winter, her garden looked flawless with its collection of various daylilies, winter honeysuckle, and sweetbox. Finally, the Manson's door opened and out stepped Sam. Danny hovered behind her and took her by the waist before launching into the sky.

"Danny, why are you _really _pretending to be Dani's dad? I mean, I could tell you weren't being completely truthful yesterday." Sam asked suddenly.

Frowning, Danny thought for a minute before replying, "I... I'm not completely sure. I mean, I think it's partly because I want to prove her wrong. Yesterday, she was yelling at me, she got so mad so quickly that she actually told me I was just like Vlad. I realized then that she isn't unstable only when it comes to her energy, but also emotionally. But it's more than that, because I also feel responsible for her. She's supposed to be my clone, made from my DNA, and we refer to each other as cousins, but I also connect to her. I know how hard it is to live like that, and I can talk to her about it. I can even talk to her about my ghost powers, how they work, and she understands completely. I just don't know, Sam. Maybe I'm just a fruit loop like Vlad."

"I don't think so, Danny. You care about her and protect her. He made her to use her." Falling silent, Sam thought about Danny's explanation for the remainder of the flight.

Before long, Danny landed a block before the school. Changing back into Danny Fenton, he smiled at Sam before walking towards Casper High.

Reaching the three story brick building, the two friends walked in the double doors and stopped at Danny's locker. As he grabbed his things. Sam glanced around at the chattering students. Just as she was glaring at Paulina, Danny slammed his locker door, looking at Sam curiously when she jumped. Shaking it off, they continued on through the halls, only stopping once more at Sam's locker. As they walked to first hour, English with Mr. Lancer, they chatted, leaving the serious subject from this morning behind them.

As the final bell was ringing, Sam and Danny reached the classroom, heading straight to the back where Tucker was already sitting.

"Hey lovebirds," he whispered to them, silently laughing when they both replied with a harsh, "We aren't lovebirds!"

"Of course you aren't!" he chuckled. "Where's Dani?"

"Sam's," Danny automatically replied. "Probably still sleeping, if she's anything like me."

"Class!" The three friends jumped as Mr. Lancer shouted. "I need you to settle down right now! This is a learning environment, and while I am sure you all had very interesting breaks, you may talk about them later, at lunch. Now, who can tell me what a metaphor is?"

Everyone groaned as their conversations were put on pause. Metaphors were the last thing they wanted to talk about with the information they had gained yesterday!

A few more minutes into class, Danny's ghost sense went off. Groaning, he raised a hand.

Lancer glanced at him, sighing in resignation. "Tonight, Mr. Fenton."

Nodding gratefully, Danny rushed out of the class and into a nearby closet, changing into Phantom before flying up and out of the school.

"Here, ghostie ghostie," he muttered, looking around for the ghost he knew was here. There! A flicker in the corner of his eyes!

Spinning around to face the ghost, Danny felt himself slip into a familiar fighting stance. Quickly shooting off a round of ectoplasmic blasts at the ghost, it took him a bit to take in its features. Completely black, even its eyes, this ghost seemed to be a kitten. However, when it pounced on him and turned into a huge, ferocious panther, Danny felt an odd sense if déjà vu.

"Hmm, adorable little kitten that suddenly grows ginormous and murderous, I wonder why that sounds familiar." Grabbing the thermos from off his back, Danny aimed it at the cat on top of him, pressing a button and causing the ghost to vanish. "I hope cats can't dig," he muttered.

Landing on the ground a few blocks from the school - _man, that cat was _really_ strong_ - Danny twisted the cap of the thermos on before getting a good look around him. "Urgh!" He groaned as he realized he was standing in front of the news station with four reporters staring at him. "Again?! I have got to start paying more attention to my surroundings!"

His words were all the reporters needed to be kicked into action. They all pulled out a recorder, pouting it at him, as they began the bombardment.

"Danny Phantom! How are you?"

"Where's your daughter?"

"Could you please step inside for a moment? Just a quick interview."

"Maybe later. I, uh, have somewhere to be," Danny replied, before escaping the reporters again.

* * *

Reaching the school just in time for his next class, Danny filled his friends in on what had happened.

"And it happened earlier, last night after Sam's! It's like when everyone finally realized I was a hero, not some evil ghost bent on destroying the town. But it's worse!"

"Maybe you should just go along with it."

Sam's eyes widened. "Tucker, did you just say something smart?"

Danny looked at them in confusion. "What? I don't get it."

"Danny, didn't you say one of the people asked for an interview?"

"Yeah..." Danny replied, not knowing where Sam was going with this.

"Well, what did you reply?"

"I said maybe later."

"Exactly," Sam grinned. "And you don't want to let them down, do you?"

As Danny was about to reply, the teacher interrupted. "Do you three have anything to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Lancer. We were just talking about..." At this, Danny glanced at the chalkboard. "Cubed roots?"

"Is that so? Then perhaps you might like to tell us what the cubed root of 343 is?"

"A, um, number?"

"The correct answer is 7, Mr. Fenton. Please pay attention in my class."

Nodding, Danny looked down at the paper on his desk. His eyes followed all the little swirls and paths in the wood as he thought about what Sam said. If he decided to do this interview thing, there were a lot of questions he didn't want to answer and that he was sure would come up. Then there were the ones he couldn't answer. Would he just lie? Even though he did that on a daily basis, Danny still wasn't completely fine with lying. Then again, if he didn't do the interview, he technically just lied to that woman.

Sighing, Danny collected his things as the bell rang.

"So? What do you think? Will you do it?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know guys. I mean, not only are there a lot of questions that I really don't want to answer, there are also a ton I just can't. Know what I mean?"

Sam smirked. "Like the ones Paulina is talking about right now?"

Danny looked over at Paulina curiously, falling silent as he listened.

_"I don't get it! How do ghosts even have kids, I mean they're dead! And who's the mother? Why isn't it me?!"_

"Yeah. There's a few," Danny grimaced. "And I bet that we'll hear more throughout the day. News travels fast in Amity, especially about Danny Phantom."

Danny's theory proved to be true. The rest of the day, all anyone was talking about was Dani. Not even just humans, too.

"So you have chosen this ghost girl as your offspring, huh?"

"Shut up, Johnny," Danny replied as he sucked the ghost into his thermos.

By lunch, Danny had decided; he was going to do the interview thing, just to get everyone off his back.

"Are you sure, Danny?" Sam asked, grabbing a wilted salad. "I mean, this is going to be... Difficult."

"Yeah. Which is why I was thinking we could think of as many scenarios as possible tonight and go through them? I can't make any slip ups."

"What kind of slip ups?"

"Dani!" Tucker gasped as her head appeared near his food.

"Dani! What are you doing?!" Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he placed a hand on the girl's head, turning her invisible again. "Stay invisible, and meet me outside!"

"Fine," they heard her grumble, before the sandwich on Tucker's plate disappeared and they felt Dani fly away.

"Hey!"

"Have mine, Tuck. See you guys in a minute." Running into the bathroom, Danny transformed into his alter ego before going after the young halfa.

"Danielle!"

"Hey, Danny!" she exclaimed, munching on the sandwich in a tree. "What's up?"

"Didn't I already tell you not to do things like that in public?"

"Maybe. But you didn't tell me where to get lunch! So, what're you guys talking about?"

Danny sighed, giving up before they fought again. "Sam and Tucker want me to do this interview thing. All these people keep ambushing me, asking tons if questions and stuff about you. So, they think if I answer them, people will leave me alone."

"Were you going to even ask me? I mean, you'll be talking about me! My life, and how it's going to be lived. I want a say in it."

"Fine. I'm coming over to Sam's again tonight; we're going to figure out what I'm going to say. If you're there," and here he glared lightly at Dani, "you can help. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Alright. So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Probably just fly around, stay out of trouble. What?!" She asked at Danny's raised eyebrow. "I'll be good, I promise!"

"Fine. I have to get back to school. See you Dani!"

"Bye, Danny!"

* * *

The next day, Danny was ready for the interview. Last night, Dani had given him a hard time about coming, but Tucker had convinced her to stay, helping her set up a Doomed account.

The plan was for Danny to wait for a ghost attack. He was going to make it dramatic, attracting the attention of the press, and taking up the first interview offer. After that, the trio had certain answers planned and practiced, as well as certain questions he would refuse to answer. Hopefully, it would be over soon, and Danny wouldn't miss the whole day of school.

Third hour, and there hadn't been even a "Beware!" from the Box Ghost.

"Typical that on the day I actually need a ghost attack, it's completely silent." Danny hissed to Tucker as they were running laps.

"What were you saying?" Tucker said, watching his best friend's ghost sense go off.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, Tuck."

* * *

"How do I draw out a fight with a ghost like _this?!" _Danny said, staring at the ghost in front of him.

"Will you be my frwend?" Klemperer asked, flying up to Danny, arms held open for a hug.

"No! Go ask Plasmius!"

"No one will be my frwend!" The upset ghost yelled, forming a snowball in his hand. Danny easily went intangible as the snow was hurled at him.

"Alright, I don't care if the..." Looking down, Danny saw that reporters had already collected and were waiting for Danny to touch down and speak to them. "Never mind." Sucking the overly friendly ghost into his thermos, Danny landed with a sigh.

Looking through the many people, he spotted the lady who had asked for an interview yesterday. "Harriet Chin?! I- I mean, Harriet Chin, right?"

"Why yes! That's me!"

"So, I'll take you up on yesterday's offer now, if you've time."

"I'll always have time for an interview!" The other reporters groaned. The newbie - well, newbie to the supernatural - had gotten the biggest scoop! How had that happened?

"Great. Um, do you guys mind?" Danny said, looking at the crowd. They grumbled, walking away in groups.

"So! Where would you like to do this? Restaurant? Car? Here?"

"How about the park? We could walk; it's only about a block away for here."

"Of course!" As they started walking, Harriet began questioning Danny. "First, Danny Phantom - do you mind if I call you Phantom?"

"Not really."

"Alright then. Phantom, I would first like to get some background information on you. Why did you choose to defend Amity Park?"

"I'm not like your typical ghost. Most people think that ghosts are all evil, all bent on destroying or owning the world. Even though that's true for some ghosts, not all ghosts are like that, there are good ghosts too, like me. Normally those ghosts are more laid back, and don't engage in territorial battles with other ghosts. You also know how ghosts have obsessions, right? Well, I think my obsession is probably saving people, or that's what others say. As for why it's Amity I chose, I think that's because before I... Died, I lived here."

* * *

**Amity Park Times**

_**Our Hero: Her Father**_

_Written by Harriet Chin_

_Danny Phantom: to us, he is Amity Park's full time hero, but to one little ghost girl, he is a full time father. While his daughter was unable to be there, Phantom himself permitted me to interview him in the park yesterday. What did we talk about? Well, let's start with the basics: Phantom's history._

_Our ghostly hero wasn't always a ghost. He once was a living human being, someone who lived right here in Amity Park. When he died, he didn't become the horrific version of a ghost that humans believe in. He became the opposite of that, a helpful ghost, not bent on world domination, but determined to protect. Though he spent the first part of his afterlife in the dimension ghosts live in called the Ghost Zone, Phantom told me that he was not content. When I asked why, the reply was that all ghosts have an obsession, a compelling to do or own something. One of his examples was the Box Ghost, who appeared during the interview. As its name implies, this ghost's obsession is boxes. Phantom's obsession to help and protect others was not something easily done in the Ghost Zone, where territorial and obsessive fights are common. _

_Upon returning to this dimension via the Fenton's portal, Danny Phantom stayed in Amity Park, his career of ghost fighting just beginning._

_Many people ask if Phantom's presence is attracting more ghosts, and his reply is that he is unsure. "Any other place and I would have said yes, just because of the sheer number of ghost attacks every day, but here I'm not so sure. There are a few ghosts who do only come here because of me, but not enough to cause too much trouble on their own. They're mainly ghosts who like to challenge me over Amity Park. However, even if that weren't true, I believe the real reason Amity is so haunted is the amount of natural and unnatural portals to the Ghost Zone that form here. This is the only place a ghost is guaranteed a way in and out of the Ghost Zone at any time," he explained._

_As I learned more about Danny Phantom as a ghost, we began to move into the true reason for our chat: his daughter._

_Danielle 'Dani' Phantom: the appearance of a twelve year old, and yet only a few months old. First spotted a couple days ago, Phantom himself tells me that she is indeed his biological daughter, as the Guys in White have said. "She is a quick learner and already a skilled fighter, as ghosts usually have to be," he warns fondly._

_When I asked who the young ghost's mother was, Phantom frowned, replying that he would rather not tell, the same answer I received when he was asked how ghost offspring was created. Though it is obviously possible, professionals all over are confused by this phenomenon. "Ghosts are dead; they can't reproduce!" states ghost hunter Madelyn Fenton. The Phantoms are proving this theory wrong._

_Something else many people are wondering is also where Danielle has been, why we have just seen her for the first time. "Dani has been staying in a friend's territory," Phantom says. "She really shouldn't have been outside of the Ghost Zone in the first place, I didn't want to make her a target."_

_This experience forced me to rethink my views of the world. Danny Phantom's life doesn't consist of just fighting his own kind for us, as we seemed to believe. Our world isn't just black and white. Our world is made up of shades of grey, if you can just care enough to look for them._

* * *

Friday, two days after Danny had spoken to Harriet, the Amity Park Times had published his interview, and as they had hoped, Danny's ghost half had an easier time after ghost fights. However, the article was still a big conversation topic at Casper High, where everyone was trying to come up with possible theories for the unanswered questions.

The most popular theory about Dani's mother was actually probably as close to the truth as it could get. Really, it had started as one of the football team members joking around, but word had gotten out, turning it into a huge, full blown rumor. Now everyone fiercely believed that Danny Phantom had fallen in love with a human, and the child had been born ghost.

"At least you aren't being attacked by a bunch of people wanting to know every detail of your life," Tucker told Danny later at lunch, attempting to cheer him up.

"Yeah, but if they start thinking about their own theory, they might realize, 'hey, her mother is human and her dad is ghost. She must be half ghost!'"

"Well then, we have nothing to worry about. In what world would our class start thinking?" Sam said, trying to lighten the mood.

"The world Desiree exists in and I have horrible luck in. This one. It's going to happen eventually, if not Casper High, then parents or reporters, or Vlad blabbing to everyone." Danny grumbled.

"Alright! Be pessimistic! But really. At least they haven't found out _yet._ Live in the moment."

Danny was spared from replying when Jazz ran over. "Danny! What is going on? I had to listen to Dad blather on about Harriet Chin interviewing Danny Phantom about his _daughter."_ She lowered her voice. "I mean, I knew Dani was in town still, but your daughter? Why are you going around telling people that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Jazz, think. The GIW say that DNA tests tell that we are father and daughter. Everyone swears she yelled for Daddy, not Danny, and I came rushing to the rescue. We look very similar. She has practically the same name. She isn't stable enough to leave yet, and finally, what if I want to be like a father figure to her?" Danny whispered the last part.

Sam was the only one not staring at him. She had suspected that during their flight to school.

"But- but- but Danny! You're only sixteen! Sorry, almost seventeen!" Jazz amended when her brother glared at her. "How are you supposed to take care of a kid only a couple years younger than you? In secret!"

"More than a couple years, Jazz. When I first met her, she looked about eleven, since Vlad had sped up her aging process. She still only had the mind of a one year old but with tons of knowledge about fighting and strategy, the only way she could trick me. So in theory, she should look to be around fourteen or fifteen now, but her body hasn't changed. Even if her aging had gone by what's in her head, she is only three right now, just in a preteen body. And I think that will stay the same until her mind catches up to her body. By then I'll be... Twenty-five-ish, I'd be able to handle it then and I can handle it now. Jazz, I feel responsible for her! I feel like this is how she's supposed to fit into my life. Yeah, it's going to take a while to get used to, and I don't even know if she feels the same, but I know I can take care of her, especially with you three helping!"

Jazz studied him for a minute before finally speaking. "I believe you. And you can bet that I'll be there to help, but I won't be able to take the place of something else she needs. A mother. And if DNA tests show you as the father and father only, there must be a mother."

Sam choked on her vitamin water. "Yeah, Tucker had a theory about that..."

"I heard it," Jazz said shortly. "But the GIW would have said something if DNA results showed you were both parents, and they didn't, which means Vlad didn't clone you to create Danielle. He tried something else, and that required samples from someone else."

"You mean..." Tucker said slowly. "Danny had a kid with someone and didn't even know?"

This time it was Danny's turn to choke on his lunch. "Oh, that sick fruit loop! That's just messed up! Really messed up! If I'm gonna- I mean if I- oh, never mind!"

"Wouldn't that person have had to be half ghost for Dani to be half ghost though? There aren't any other girl half ghosts, so her mother would have had to be ether human or ghost, so Dani would be more of one than the other. And if her mother were human, that would explain her ghost half's instability." Sam said.

"Sam, you're right! I could kiss you!" Danny and Sam both blushes. Danny rubbed his neck nervously. "Um, actually, forget I said that. But still! We know what's going on now! Partially."

Tucker snorted. "Lovebirds."

* * *

_What'd you think? Alright? Sucks horribly? Honest opinion please, even if you want to say it's horrid with no detail, going too fast or slow, definitely cliché… Anything helps! BTW, i just checked... this is almost 2 times longer than the last chapter... Lucky you!_


	3. The Human Shield

**Yeah, yeah, haven't updated in forever. Explanation below. (BTW, formatting might be weird, I feel too lazy to go back and see how I've been formatting this story...**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Human Shield

* * *

Danielle floated invisibly on her back, listening to Danny and his friends talk.

_"What if I want to be like a father figure to her?"_

Dani's eyes widened and she almost fell to the floor._ He... Wants to be my... Dad? But... He... I... But..._ She couldn't believe it. She had spent the past two years flying around, trying to find someone to relate to, someone to care for her, and he was right here! Dani was so immersed in her bewilderment she almost didn't hear another important statement from Jazz.

_"The GIW would have said something if DNA results showed you were both parents, and they didn't, which means Vlad didn't clone you to create Danielle. He tried something else, and that required samples from someone else."_

_"You mean..." _Tucker said slowly. "_Danny had a kid with someone and didn't even know?"_

_Oh my... So I have a mother... But who? Who would Vlad have taken from? _Her eye brows furrowed invisibly as she tried to puzzle it out, but she just couldn't. Maybe Vlad... No. He would never tell her. That left only one choice then. She was going to break into Vlad's lab.

* * *

She wasn't anywhere. Not the park, school, or Sam's, not even FentonWorks! Danny had searched everywhere, not stopping even to kick Johnny 13 back into the Ghost Zone.

His Fenton Fones fizzled in his ear and Danny slowed to a stop to make sure the wind from his flight wouldn't interfere with the message.

_"Danny, I know you're worried about Dani, but you need to head over here," _Sam's voice said._ "Something's going on at Vlad's - he's going crazy, his blasts are going everywhere."_

"Why should I care?" Danny asked. "He can take care of himself; he's a big, grown up fruitloop!"

_"Danny! Get over here right now!"_

"Fine! Fine! I'm coming! Calm down!"

Danny turned in the air slowly and reluctantly, before flying towards Vlad's mansion. Sure enough, within minutes he could see a large cloud of smoke above the building, hear loud crashes and sirens, and eventually he could see fire trucks and the Fenton Family Assult Vehicle as well as their passengers hovering outside of the building where a large ectoplasmic shield had been erected. Following a hunch, Danny reached a hand out towards the red shield... and felt it go right through. Flying around behind the building, Danny landed next to his two friends and changed back into his human persona.

"Hey guys," he said shortly before turning and placing his hand on the shield again. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, reeling back unlike earlier.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I could have told you that. Already tried, it must repel both ghosts and humans."

"No," Danny replied. "Because I can do this!" Again changing into his ghost half, he flew straight into the shield, passing through easily. As soon and he was in, Danny headed straight for the basement of the mansion, where Vlad's lab was. There he was, but he wasn't fighting anymore; now he had the ghost that had troubled him tied down on a table. That ghost? Dani.

Danny gasped. Ignoring Vlad, he said, "Dani? What are you doing here?! You should be at Sam's!"

Vlad grinned his evil grin and pressed a button. As Danielle opened her mouth to spout out some excuse, a glowing band wrapped itself around her mouth, effectively gagging the young girl.

"Now that we don't have to listen to that insolent girl's meaningless yapping, why don't we talk, my little badger?"

"What are you doing with her?" Danny asked calmly, floating with his arms crossed, but the fact that he kept giving worried glances to the tied up ghost girl showed it was just a façade.

"Oh, nothing," the fruitloop said, nonchalantly waving his hand. "I was simply trying to get her to tell me what she was doing in my lab today. You didn't really expect me to have spent the time to go out and retrieve her, did you?" Danny was silent. "Well then! My dear badger, did you really think that the news wouldn't teach me? The Ghost Zone has been buzzing with gossip about the Phantoms. And as you know, I have many associates in the Ghost Zone."

Danny sighed. "What's your point, Vlad?"

"I'm not exactly pleased, dear boy. You see, she is my creation."

"And you used my DNA! That makes her my daughter!"

Vlad grinned. "Ah, yes. The DNA. Jasmine figured it out, didn't she? Smart girl, that one. And to think, you and your little friends were so cliché as to think I would take from a British TV show. So have you figured out who the mommy is?"

Danny opened his mouth to retort but shook his head. "Just let her go, Vlad!"

"Why should-" a green blast of ectoplasm shoved him backwards into his control panel. Dani's gag retracted.

"Danny! I saw his plans! He-" Vlad snarled and slammed down on the gag button again.

"So you want a fight, little hero? Why can't we ever have a civilized conversation?"

"Maybe because you only pretend to be civilized and I really don't care about it!" He shot another ectoblast, but this time Vlad was ready, stopping it with a pink shield.

Danny began constantly shooting at the other ghost, maneuvering around him in a slow circle. _Keep him distracted. Keep the shield up. "_So Plasmius, I've always wondered. Why pink? Is it because you're a girl at heart? Or core, or whatever we have."

Vlad snarled and shoved the shield forward a bit, causing one of Danny's blasts to rebound and hit him in the chest. He flew backwards, slamming into an already unstable wall. Vlad's shield flickered out of exsistence and said villain began to grow a pink ball of energy in his hand.

_So much for that plan._

"I see your stay with the Guys in White weakened you, Daniel. Normally you can stay standing for a whole twelve seconds!" He released the blast, but his eyes widened when Danny just disappeared in a puff of green. He whipped around to see the real Danny had released Dani.

"Actually, no, it didn't. They had me in full time training for days. I even learned how to duplicate!" Danny grinned at the astonished look on his enemy's face. "See ya!" He grabbed Dani's wrist and flew both of them away before Vlad could regain his senses. When he did, he slammed his fist down on a nearby table, breaking a couple beakers.

* * *

**Short, simple, to the point. Hey, look, Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan! I got it posted this weekend! For me, at least. It's 11:20 pm, Sunday night... Yeah, so, I'm losing faith in my two stories. I mean, last time I checked, there were only fourty people who even visited this story and about the same for my Nerissa story. That one, I'm still going strong, but have stopped updating, for reasons I will explain in my next update of that, hopefully tomorrow. It's this story that I'm worried about the most. Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan was awesome and my first review in literally months. Yep. So, I love you! If you want updates, show that you like this story, cause I'm doubting it. Let's say five reviews on this old thing in the next week or two and I will continue this story. And the reviews have to be from different people!**


End file.
